Amor Compartido theloudhouse (Lola y Lana x Lincoln)
by CocoaFic
Summary: Un pequeño Shot con dos de los ships mas famosos del fandom de TLH, espero les guste


AEROPUERTO DE MICHIGAN 4 De OCTUBRE 5:24PM

En el aeropuerto de Michigan se encuentra todas las hermanas loud esperando el arribo de su hermano, Lincoln Loud de 26 años vuelve a casa despues de 3 años de ausencia para celebrar el cumpleaños número 50 de su madre. En la terminal las hermanas esperaban impacientes de ver a su hermano hasta que la mayor de las loud lo divisó saliendo con unas maletas buscandolas.

Lori/Leni/Luna : !LINCOLN! Por aquí - después de ese grito su hermano las volteó a ver y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, cargando sus maletas fue corriendo hacia sus hermanas quienes lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Lincoln : Que bueno verlas chicas, ¿y mama? Queria felicitarla - preguntó el peliblanco buscando a su madre.

Lori : Papa la llevó a un Spa para que se relaje durante todo el dia, ella literalmente no sabe que estas aqui - respondió Lori guiando a su hermano a una van verde azulado prácticamente nueva.

Lincoln : Vaya, veo que Vanzilla fué remodelada, se ve increible - decia mientras rodeaba el ahora reluciente automovil.

Luna : Cortesia de Lana por el cumpleaños de mama, agradécele a ella - respondió la rockera. Lincoln desvío su vista hacia su hermana menor, no se habia dado cuenta de lo mucho que habia cambiado hasta que la observó con detenimiento.

Lincoln : Te ves muy hermosa Lana - dijo Lincoln logrando que la ahora mecanica se ruborice.

Lola : Y yo que, ¿acaso estoy pintada?,olvidar a tu hermana favorita, en serio no tienes nada de clase - se quejó la princesa loud refunfuñando a su hermano mientras se volteaba. Lincoln volteó hacia ella y con una calmada sonrisa la abrazó por detras mientras recostaba su menton en la cabeza de ella.

Lincoln : Nunca podria olvidar a mi princesita especial - dijó logrando un rubor en las mejillas de la modelo novata de los loud.

Lola : Tonto... ... ... Tu mentón me esta lastimando - contestó ella haciendo que él termine el abrazo. Lincoln se despegó de ella y miró a el resto de sus hermanas.

Lincoln : En serio me alegro de verlas a todas - después de esas palabras todas lo abrazan como hace tantos años lo hacian, un abrazo al estilo Loud.

Despues del abrazo Lincoln y las chicas se dirigen hacia la casa Loud para preparar la fiesta sorpresa para su madre, cuando llegaron el peliblanco sintió gran nostalgia por aquella vieja casa, los planes y los problemas que resisitieron esos muros no fueron pocos y aun asi seguía de pie como el dia que se fué de alli.

Los hermanos comenzaron a decorar la casa para la fiesta, durante la decoración se oyeron unos gritos en la parte de arriba de la casa.

Lola : !SE QUE LAS TIENES! DEVUÉLVEMELAS - gritaba lola a viva voz.

Lana : YA TE DIJE QUE NO LAS TENGO, ¿PORQUE TE CUESTA TANTO CREERLO? - le respondía en gritos la joven mecánica.

En el piso de abajo el resto de los hermanos escuchaba la discucion de sus hermanas esperan a que alguno diga que iría para detenerlas.

Chicas : No voy - dijeron mientras se tocaban las nariz.

Lincoln : No vo... Demonios slempre pierdo - Lincoln subió las escaleras y encontró a las gemelas a punto de pasar a los golpes, por suerte pudo detenerlas antes de pasar a mayores.

Lincoln : ¿Porque estan peleando ahora? Jugetes, brillo labial o mascotas pérdidas - preguntó con desgana de saber la respuesta, las gemelas se miraron entre sí y respondieron.

Lola : Lana tomó mis bragas favoritas - dijo mientras miraba a su hermana con furia.

Lana : Ya te dije que yo no tengo tus bragas de princesita - respondio a gritos. Lincoln por otro lado veia a sus hermanas pelear como siempre lo habian hecho eso le trajo recuerdos, algunos mas reveladores que otros. Al ver que los gritos no cesaban la mayor de los loud subió para apaciguar a las fieras.

Lori : Ya basta chicas, por hoy intenten no pelear, es el cumpleaños de mama y no quiero que se arruine ¿esta claro? - Las gemelas asintieron y volvieron a sus oficios ,claro no sin antes darse una última amenaza.

Lola : "Espera que lleguemos a casa" - pensó Lola con ira en sus ojos.

Lana : "Sabes que no vas a ganar brillitos" - pensó Lana de la mismo forma. Despues de que las gemelas se fueron Lori le dió una mirada inquisitiva a Lincoln.

Lori : Oye, ¿que es lo que pasa? Tu nunca has fallado en controlar a esa dos - dijo mirando a su hermano avergonzado.

Lincoln : Es que ellas nunca antes habian peleado por bragas, no me gusta tocar ese tema con ellas - respondió con las mejillas rojas cual tomates. Lori dió una sonrisa burlona y bajó a la sala para continuar con la decoración de la casa Loud. Ya llegada la noche las chicas y Lincoln esperaban a sus padres para dar comienzo a la fiesta, al escuchar pasos en el portico todos los chicos apagan las luces y proceden a esconderse, una vez se abre la puerta serpentinas y confeti caen por todas partes dando la sorpresa a la madre de las 11 chicas y chico.

Todos : !SORPRESA, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAMÁ! - Gritaron.

Rita Loud se sorprendió por la fiesta que sus hijas le habian preparado pero aun estando feliz se podía ver un pequeño rastro de tristeza en su rostro.

Leni : ¿Mama,que te pasa,no te gustó la sorpresa? - Preguntó Leni con preocupación.

Rita : No hija no es eso, es solo que... Me gustaria que su hermano estuviera aqui, sé que esta ocupado pero, almenos me hubiera gustado que llamará, eso es todo - esas palabras hicieron que el corazón del chico peliblanco quien se ocultaba en una caja casi se partiera,es cierto que se había ido por un tiempo pero no creyó que le haría tanta falta a su madre. Las demas hermanas se dieron una mirada de complicidad como si estuvieran planeando algo, con un movimiento casi imperceptible de su mano Lori dió la señal para que Lynn trajera el enorme regalo que tenian para su madre.

Lori : Bueno mama, lamentamos que Lincoln no pudiera venir hoy, pero a cambió tenemos algo que te hara sacar una sonrisa quieras o no - Rita vió como su hija Lynn traía una un regalo enorme en un carrito de carga.

Rita : Oh ¿y que es? - preguntó expectante.

Luna : Que él te lo diga Mom, sal de ahi hermano - Luna golpeó la caja y de ella salió un chico de pelo blanco con un smoking y una regalo mas pequeño en sus manos. A Rita casi se le salen las lágrimas al ver la sorpresa que sus hijos le habian dado, rápidamente fue a abrazar a su hijo quien salia de la caja.

Lincoln : Feliz cumpleaños mamá - Decia mientras su madre lo abrazaba y besaba sus mejillas.

Rita : Lincoln, mi niño, estas aqui, pensé que algo malo te habia pasado, 3 años y ni una llamada en serio no tienes nada de clase - eso y mas decia mientras abrazaba a su hijo sin la intención de soltarlo, algunas lagrimas lograron caer por las mejillas de rita solo que estas eran de felicidad.

Lincoln : Siento no llamar en todo este tiempo mama, pero ya no llores, estaré aqui hasta año nuevo, quiero pasar mas tiempo con ustedes, mi familia. - Esa noticia alegró aun mas a Rita quien se despegó de su hijo dando paso a su esposo para que abrace a su hijo.

Lynn Sr : Es bueno verte de nuevo hijo - dijo mientras lo abrazaba casi tan fuerte como su esposa habia hecho.

Lincoln : También me alegra verte papá - respondió dejando caer una lagrima de sus ojos.

Despues de los abrazos mutuos la fiesta dió inicio con la llegada de algunos invitados a la casa Loud, a la fiesta fueron algunas amigas de Rita, algunos amigos de Lynn Sr y alguno que otro amigo de sus hijas, fueron tantos que la fiesta tuvo que ser movida al patio trasero ya que todos no cabían en la casa, durante la fiesta Lincoln estuvo hablando con algunos viejos conocidos hasta que vió en la lejanía a una conocida de hace años , alguien especial para él, a paso lento el peliblanco se acercó a la chica de pelo negro y vestido morado.

Lincoln : Hola Ronnie, te ves bien - dijó Lincoln consiguiendo un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla de parte de ronnie, la chica ruda de hace años desapareció en ese hermoso vestido morado.

Ronnie : Que gusto verte de nuevo Patético, ¿como te trata la vida? - Ella seguía siendo la chica despreocupada de hace tantos años ,esa es una de las razones por las que a Lincoln le gusta estar con ella.

Lincoln : Estoy bien, terminé mi contrato con una cadena de Tv recientemente ,ya no volveré alla ,demasiado tiempo gastado ,mucha presion y estres de por medio, no me gustó - su voz se volvió algo depresivo al decir esas palabras.

Ronnie : ¿Y que planeas hacer ahora, viviras aqui con tu madre? - preguntó Ronnie con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lincoln : No no, estoy pensando en ir Adult Swim he escuchado que ahi estan contratando caricaturista, talvez pruebe suerte y consiga trabajo. - Su emoción era tenue pero aun asi se notaba feliz por probar en Adult Swim.

Ronnie : Que buena idea, estoy segura de que te contrataran - Ronnie y Lincoln estaban hablando a gustó hasta que una de las gemelas decide intervenir. A paso lento la princesa de los loud se acerca a donde esta su hermano y su por decirlo de alguna manera rival.

Lincoln : ¿Y dime Ronnie que tal te va? - preguntó.

Ronnie : Bien, me iré mañana a Francia para un proyecto que me pidieron - El peliblanco borró su sonrisa en ese instante. Lola por otro lado se ocultó detras de un arbol para poder escuchar mejor.

Lincoln : Cierto, eres arquitecta, ja, lo habia olvidado ¿y cuando volveras? - preguntó con algo de pesar.

Ronnie : Volveré en 3 años, es un gran proyecto ademas he pensado en mudarme allá - esas palabras fueron las que acabaron con él. Rápidamente Lincoln piensa en como retirarse de la escena, pues necesita unos minutos para pensar.

Lincoln : Lo siento Ronnie, olvidé decirle algo a mamá, espero podamos hablar luego - con esa palabras se retiró del lugar.

Ronnie : De acuerdo, Bye - A unos cuantos metros se encontraba Lola quien habia escuchado todo lo habia pasado y dibujó una maligna sonrisa en su bello rostro

Lola : Es mi oportunidad ,debo aprovechar que Lana esta distraida con Lily - Despues de esas palabras la princesa loud salió de casa y fué a una tienda de lencería cercana, compró unas bragas con encaje de flores , unas medias largas blancas junto a un brasier rosa con tirantes blancos, compró la lencería y pago 50 dolares extras para que la chica que la atendió guardará silenció luego volvió a la fiesta.

ESA MISMA NOCHE.

Despues de la fiesta uno a uno los invitados se iban, seguidos de la mayoría de las chicas loud, cada una tenía una trabajo al dia siguiente asi que una a una se fueron llendo hasta que solo quedaron tres de ellos en la casa.

Rita : Chicas creó que ya es muy tarde para que se vayan solas ¿porque no pasan la noche aqui? prepararé su habitación - gritó Rita hacia el segundo piso, luego lana bajó por las escaleras con su overol puesto y con algo de polvo en su rostro.

Lana : No te preocupes mamá, ya desempolve la habitación, Lola y Yo nis quedaremos alli esta noche - respondió Lana mientras se acomodaba en el sillon para ver televisión. En eso baja Lola con su vestido aun puesto, al ver a su hermana con su usual overol y toda sucia hace una cara de desagrado.

Lola : Supongo que un mono con maquillaje sigue siendo mono - Lana no hizo caso y siguió viendo televisión.- por cierto mamá ¿sabes donde esta Linky? Tengo algo que mostrarle - La mente de Lana dejó la televisión para poner atencion a lo que decia su gemela.

Rita : Si cariño, esta arriba en el que era cuarto de Lori y Leni ,él ya no cabe en la cama de su habitación. - respondió Rita mientras se adentraba en su cuarto - Bueno chicas ya saben, coman si tienen hambre y no entren sin tocar, su padre dijo que me tenia una sorpresa para hoy - Rita susurró eso último mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto, la confianza con sus hijas era la suficiente como para hablar abiertamente sobre su vida sexual, las gemelas solo sintieron escalofríos al escuchar esas palabras, casi podian oler el talco para bebé y los pañales.

Lola : Bueno parece que mama se divertirá esta noche, creo que le seguiré el juego - Lola iba a su habitación cuando su hermana la detiene.

Lana : Conozco esa mirada, no creerías que te dejaria avanzar con Lincoln o si, eso es una clara violación al acuerdo - dijo lana algo molesta. Lola solo hizo pucheros e hizo una señal diciendo a su hermana que la siga. Ambas chicas procedieron a cambiar sus ropas por unas mas sexis, luego del cambio las chicas se dirigieron al cuarto de Lincoln y al abrir la puerta encuentran a su hermano mayor sentado en su cama deprimido.

Lola : ¿Lincoln, te sientes bien? - preguntó con clara preocupación en su voz. Lincoln levantó la vista y se sorprendió por lo que sus hermanas llevaban puesto.

Lincoln : Lola, Lana, ¿podrian explicarme que hacen usando los uniformes de la secundaria? - preguntó con desánimo.

Lana : Olvida eso Linc, ¿porque estas deprimido? - preguntó Lana.

Lincoln : Ronnie se ira a Francia y antes de eso quiere presentarme a una amiga suya, me envío un mensaje diciendo que vaya al centro comercial mañana, parece ser que a su amiga Paige le gusto, no pude negarme como siempre - respondió con desánimo.

Las gemelas se ofendieron un poco del que él hable de otra chica frente a ellas pero viendo el estado actual de su hermano lo dejaron pasar.

Lola : Nosotras iremos contigo, asi no parecera una cita y podras recibir apoyo si lo necesitas, caso resuelto - propuso Lola. Lincoln repaso el plan de su hermana y no vió ningun problema, Ronnie dijo vé al centro comercial, no dijo que debia ir solo - Gracias chicas me hacen un gran favor - dijo Lincoln agradecido. Las chicas asintieron y ya con el problema resuelto pusieron su plan en marcha, Lana y Lola se pusieron a ambos lados de Lincoln y comenzaron a besarlo y acariciar su cuerpo.

Lincoln : Chicas el dia que me fui les dije que ya no hariamos esto, detenganse - Las gemelas no hicieron caso y continuaron frotandose contra el cuerpo de su hermano.

Lola : Dices que no pero tú amiguito dice que si - Lincoln se fue recostando poco a poco y Lana fue la primera en subirse sobre él. - Eso es trampa Lana, yo quería ser la primera - dijo lola molesta.

Lana : Camaron que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente, ahora vamos a ver de lo que eres capaz - Lana le quita el pantalón a Lincoln mientras Lola lo besa, cada una se encargaba de una zona del cuerpo de lincoln. Lana comenzó chupar el miembro de Lincoln y este no se resistió, lo mismo paso con Lola, Lincoln dejó de resistir y comenzo a devolver el beso, poco a poco Lincoln fue tomando el control de la situación Tomó a Lana y la pusó en la cama en posición de perrito lo mismo con Lola.

Lana : Parece que tu tambien querias un poco Linky ah ah ah - Lincoln comenzó a penetrar a su hermana menor sin ningún tipo de miramientos, Lana gemía de placer y sus gemidos iban en aumento hasta que Lola la calló con un beso en los labios - Lola ah ah, no conocia ese lado tuyo ah ah ah no pares Linky.

Lincoln :Esto esta tan mal y se siente tan bien, no creo poder parar Lana, y tu Lola mejor ve preparándote que luego voy contigo - Lincoln aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas parece que ya estaba a punto de llegar al climax.

Lana : No, Lincoln aguanta un poco mas, aun no quiero parar Ah Ah Ah Ahhh - Lana dió un ultimo grito y se vino mojando la cama que alguna vez fue de su hermana mayor. - Ah Ah Ah Lincoln, aun... Puedo - Lana intentó levantarse pero el orgasmo habia sido demasiado intenso. Lola solo veía como su gemela flaqueaba intentando recuperarse del sexo salvaje que habia tenido con Lincoln.

Lincoln : Lola, ven aqui - la princesa se acercó a su hermano mayor y este repentinamente la tomó por los hombros y la acostó en la cama, Lincoln abrió sus piernas y comenzó a practicarle sexo salvaje a Lola. La rubia solo sentia el movimiento del miembro de su hermano en su virginal intimidad.

Lola : Oh Lincoln no pares, ya casi llego, sigue - gemidos eran lo único que salia de su boca, con la poca fuerza que tenia Lana se levantó y le plantó un beso en los labios para silenciar a Lola, la rubia fué mas profundo y metió su lengua en la boca de su hermana mientras su hermano arremetia contra su cuerpo sin mas, era un ataque desde todos los flancos, Lincoln aumentó nuevamente la velocidad de sus embestidas logrando que Lola gimiera aun con sus labios pegados a los de Lana.

Lola : ¿Que? Ah Ah Ah No te vengas aun, quiero mas, quiero sentirte más Ahh Ahh... !LINCOLN! Ahhh - Mientras gritaba el nombre de su hermano Lola se vino sintiendo el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Una vez terminaron, las gemelas se acurrucaron en los brazos de su hermano y cedieron a los brazos de morfeo.

Lincoln : Seguro se preguntarán como fue que termine cogiendo con mis dos hermanas menores como si fueramos animales en celo, Pues eso tiene una respuesta y se llama pubertad. - Dijo Lincoln rompiendo la cuarta pared.

NARRA LINCOLN.

Al cumplir los 18 años yo ya tenia cierto conocimiento sobre el sexo, pero las gemelas a sus 13 años ya me habian superado, al comienzo no fue nada importante solo era para adquirir experiencia pero con el tiempo ellas querían mas y aunque odie admitirlo yo tambièn, asi que tuvimos algunos "roces"por decirlo de alguna manera, !No tuve sexo con ellas si es lo que creen!,solo fueron toques en algunas partes del cuerpo, Bueno talvez tuve sexo con Lana pero eso fue el dia antes de irme de casa, ese dia Lola tenia un certámen asi que no pudo despedirse de mi, en cambio Lana me dió su... Virginidad como regalo de despedida, claro que Lola no sabe nada de esto si supiera nos mataria a ambos, bueno en fin, yo les hice prometer que después de que yo me fuera de la casa ya no hariamos estas cosas, en serio fracasé en cumplirlo.

FIN DE LA NARRACIÓN.

Lincoln : Y asi fue como termine teniendo una relación incestuosa con mis dos hermanas menores, ¿que si me arrepiento? - Lincoln miró como ambas dormían plácidamente sobre sus brazos y lo hermosas que se veian al dormir. - Ni un poco - respondió antes de caer dormido entre sus hermanas.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE. CENTRO COMERCIAL DE ROYALWOODS. 3:00PM.

Lincoln se encontraba en la sección de comida esperando a Ronnie y a su amiga Paige, la pelinegra llega junto a su amiga, una chica de tez blanca con cabello color ambar quien vestía un conjunto de una blusa de seda color salmon con unos jeans color negro, ambas chicas se sientan juntas en la mesa junto al peliblanco y sus dos hermanas.

Ronnie : Que bueno que viniste Lincoln, y veo que trajiste a las gemelas - Ronnie fingía que las miradas Lola y Lana no la estuviera quemando por dentro, luego quizo presentar a su amiga - ella es paige, la amiga de la que te hable. - la chica solo levantó la mano para saludar.

Paige : Es un placer Lincoln, Ronnie me ha hablado mucho de ti - dijo con un tono alegre lo cual incómodo algo a Lincoln.

Lincoln : Cosas buenas espero - Eso casi parecía un coqueteo, Paige río por esa respuesta y su mano se toco con la de Lincoln la cual estaba sobre la mesa. Ambos retiraron sus manos inmediatamente, las gemelas al ver esto deciden intervenir.

Lola : Un gusto Paige soy Lola , la hermana de Lincoln - Lola estiró la mano para saludar pero una vez paige tomó su mano Lola apretó fuerte - Espero podamos llevarnos bien - esas palabras iban cargadas de veneno y Paige lo sabia, solo una mujer reconoce el dominio de otra y Lola tenia escrito por todas partes la palabra "Alejate Perra".

Paige se soltó del fuerte agarre de Lola y dió una sonrisa fingida a la joven loud, Lana por otro lado preferia quedarse en el anonimato e intervenir cuando sea necesario.

Ronnie : Bueno, ya que la mayoria nos hemos presentado ¿que les parece si pasamos un buen dia de compras? - Ronnie animó el ambiente con esas palabras, rápidamente Lola sacó su tarjeta de crédito lista para comprar - Lola si me entinde, vamos chicos - Los demas se levantaron y fueron a comprar cualquier cosa que necesitarán.

En una ocasión Paige intentó tomar la mano de Lincoln pero esto fue rápidamente impedido por Lana quien halo a Lincoln hacia una tienda de mascotas dejando a Paige ligeramente molesta, en otra ocasion intentó abrazar Lincoln por sorpresa pero Lola se le adelantó ordenandole que la llevara a caballito, eso la molestó un poco mas , luego mientras se tomaban unas malteadas Paige intentó darle a Lincoln un beso indirecto dandole a probar de su bebida pero esta vez ambas chicas llenaron la boca de su hermano con sus malteadas, esa acción hizo que Paige se tomará la bebida muy rápidamente.

Paige : Ahh Cerebro congelado - se quejó paige.

CENTRO COMERCIAL DE ROYALWOODS SECCION DE COMIDA.

Esta era su oportunidad, las gemelas habia desaparecido y no sabia donde estaban, ahora era su momento de hacer su movimiento, pero por desgracia la malteada de antes estaba cobrando factura.

Paige : Lo siento chicos pero debo ir al tocador, vuelvo en un minuto - Paige se dirigió al baño algo apurada.

Ronnie : Por cierto Lincoln ¿Donde estan tus hermanas? - preguntó Ronnie al no verlas en un rato.

Lincoln : Fueron al baño, las malteadas no les cayeron bien - respondió.

EN EL BAÑO.

Paige salia del cubículo cuando recibió una llamada de una de sus amigas.

Paige : Alo, Hola Tamy, Si estoy en la cita... No es la gran cosa, creo que Ronnie exageró en su apariencia, no es feo pero... Sus hermanas son como un grano en el culo... No importa eso, solo quiero que me pague algunas deudas que tengo, luego lo dejo... Ok, yo también te quiero Bye - Despues de colgar la llamada detras de Paige un cubículo se abre dejando ver a dos rubias con mirada asesina.

Lana : Conque no es la gran cosa EH...

Lola : Un grano en el culo, ¿asi fue como me llamaste?...

Lana/Lola : Responde perra - dijeron ambas al unísono, las gemelas estaban en su punto mas crítico de ira. Paige las miró sin interes y les respondió.

Paige : Ay por favor chicas, sé que es su hermano pero mirenlo es un pinche caricaturista, tendrá suerte si consigue una novia antes de los cuarenta, lo que hago no es tan malo, el consigue una novia temporal y yo tendre alguien que pague mis cuentas todos ganan - lo último que vió Paige fue un par de puños estampados en su cara, despues de una paliza las gemelas se acercan a Paige quien esta aterrada.

Lola : Fuiste una tonta al decir que el tendrá suerte si consigue novia antes de los cuarenta, porque tu tendrias suerte si lo tuvieras a èl durante un solo dia de tu miserable vida - dijo Lola a paige quien estaba sentada en un inodoro en uno de los cubículos del baño.

Lana : De cualquier forma de seguro una puta como tu nunca lo hubiera podido satisfacer, un hombre como él necesita de dos mujeres para estar satisfecho y a veces ni nosotras podemos darle todo lo necesario - Paige abrió los ojos a mas no poder ante esa revelación - asi es Paige, nosotras tuvimos sexo con Lincoln, nuestro hermano mayor, y si dices algo de esto a alguien te prometo que recibiras una desagradable visita de en tu casa ¿Ok? - Paige asintió mientras lágrimas caian por su rostro, las gemelas salieron de ahi para volver a su mesa con su hermano y Ronnie.

Lincoln :Vaya, ustedes si que se toman su tiempo - dijo Lincoln mientras se terminaba una hamburguesa.

Ronnie : ¿No vieron a Paige en el baño? Aun no ha vuelto - preguntó .

Lola : Si la vimos, se encontró con unos amigos y se fue con ellos nos pidió que les dijéramos a ustedes - una pequeña mentira que no afecta a nadie. Lincoln y Ronnie solo creyeron la mentira y procedieron a irse del lugar junto a las gemelas. Después de una despedida con algunos abrazos incluidos Ronnie se marchó a su casa para empacar mientras Lincoln volvía a la casa loud junto a sus hermanas.

EN LA CASA LOUD.

Lincoln y las chicas subieron a la habitación de Lincoln, pusieron seguro y cuando iban a abalanzarse sobre su hermano este las detuvo con una pregunta.

Lincoln : ¿que paso en el baño? - su tono de voz dejaba ver su seriedad - y no me digan que nada ,Lola ,tienes sangre en los zapatos y Lana tiene un rasguño en la mano derecha - Ambas se revisaron y si tenian sangre y rasguños - ¿Creyeron que no me daría cuenta? Ya diganme que fue lo que paso?.

Las gemelas resignadas le cuentan a Lincoln lo que habia pasado con paige, la forma en como habló de él y su plan para conquistarlo, Lincoln escuchó como sus hermanas describían la paliza que le habian dado a Paige con mucha expectativa, ya cuando terminaron de narrar Lincoln se levantó y las besó a ambas.

Lincoln : Estoy molesto no por la paliza que le dieron a Paige sino por creer que yo podria irme con otra teniendo al par de chicas mas hermosas de la ciudad - Lentamente Lincoln fue recostando a las gemelas en la cama Lana y Lola comenzaron a respirar de forma agitada mientras su hermano besaba cada vez mas abajo, de un momento a otro Lincoln se detuvo luego se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

Lana : ¿Que? ¿que pasa? - preguntó sonrojada y excitada.

Lola : ¿Porque te detienes? - Preguntó lola entre molesta y confundida. Lincoln giró a verlas a ambas y sonrió.

Lincoln : Les dije que estaba molesto, por la tanto estan castigadas sin sexo hasta pasado mañana - Las gemelas se avanlanzaron sobre el sin tregua y comenzaron reclamarle por eso. - Esta bien esta bien ,no las castigare pero ya bájense - Lola no obedeció y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Lincoln, Lana le siguió el juego y comenzó a desvestirse - Ustedes no se cansan.

Esa noche los tres se deshicieron de su moralidad en una noche de sexo apasionada. Ya llegada la hora de la cena Rita decide ir a llamar a sus hijos, al subir la escalera se dirigió hacia hacia la habitación de Lincoln pero al acercarse mas escuchó un ruido extraño, se oia igual a unos gemidos, Rita se acerco a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor.

Lana : Ah Ah Ah Lincoln ,sigue, no pares, no pares ya casi llego - lana gemía como nunca mientras al otro lado de la puerta su madre escuchaba todo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Rita : Parece que al final si lo hicieron, mejor no los molesto - con esas palabras volvió a la cocina para cenar junto a su esposo.

Después de esa noche los tres loud comenzaron a ser mas cercanos, a veces salian al cine y otras veces iban al parque de diversiones, Lola tuvo que ir a unas sesiones de fotos para revistas pero eso no evitó que pasara mas tiempo con su novio-hermano Lana por otro lado utilizó la excusa de que ya casi era año nuevo y cerró temporalmente su taller para pasar mas tiempo con Lincoln y Lola, el tiempo pasó la familia se reunió para navidad, por desgracia nuestra pareja tuvo que mantener sus cariños al minimo para no levantar sospechas en sus demas hermanas, luego de la cena navideña toda la familia comenzó a compartir sus historias y anecdotas, hasta que Lincoln dijo algo que preocupó a las gemelas.

Luan : Y Lincoln ¿ya sabes que haras después de conseguir el trabajo? Pregunto si te vas a mudar - No había una razon clara para esa pregunta solo quizo hacerla.

Lincoln : Me mudaré a una casa mas cerca de la playa alla en California, talves el trabajo de dibujante fue estresante pero pagó lo suficiente para acomodarme bien - Esa respuesta entristeció a las gemelas ya que al parecer él no se quedaria en Royalwoods.

Después de conversar todos los loud fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones pues se quedarían hasta año nuevo en la casa loud, mientras loa loud dormían un par de gemelas conversaban en el patio trasero.

Lana : ¿Crees que él nos quiera en verdad? O que sólo nos este utilizando - esa pregunta era casi herejía para las loud, pues su hermano nunca fue una persona que se aprovechara de los demas.

Lola : No digas estupideces Lana claro que nos quiere, solo que debe estar esperando el momento correcto para que vivamos juntos, ya veras que... - Lola fue interrumpida por Lincoln quien salió a buscarlas al no verlas en la casa. El peliblanco se sentó en medio de ellas y las abrazó.

Lincoln : Chicas, quiero pedirles algo - las gemelas asintieron y el prosiguió - Me gustaria que vivieran conmigo en California , sé que es algo egoista pero... - Lincoln fue rápidamente silenciado por los labios de su hermana Lana.

Lana : Si Si y mil veces si - asentía ella con lagrimas en los ojos, esa proposición era la prueba que ella necesitaba para estar segura del amor de su hermano ,Lola solo asintió y veia como su hermana alegremente asentía ir a vivir a California.

Lincoln : Te ayudare a crear un nuevo taller allá Lana ,y Lola hay una agencia de modelos cerca de donde pienso mudarme seguro te contrataran, aunque el verdadero problema aqui es la familia ¿como les diremos esto a las demas? - Las gemelas intercambiaron miradas como si no estuvieran seguras de algo, luego revelaron algo que casi le causa un infarto al peliblanco.

Lola : En realidad Linky...

Lana : Ellas ya lo saben - esas palabras sorprendieron a Lincoln.

Lincoln : !¿QUE, CUANDO, COMO?! - Preguntó.

Lana : Un año después de que te fuiste las chicas se reunieron en la casa y comenzaron a platicar, después de un rato comenzaron a hablar sobre sus experiencias y relaciones...

Lola : Nosotras queriamos ser parte de la conversación pero dijeron que éramos muy pequeñas para eso, entonces me enojé y les dije que ya habiamos tenido experiencias contigo, al comienzo se enojaron conmigo pero luego pidieron detalles, les dije que no habiamos llegado tan lejos como para tener sexo... - en ese momento Lincoln mira de reojo a Lana y esta niega con la cabeza afirmando que no reveló lo que habian hecho.

Lana : Luego de eso nos dijeron que no era tan importante que seamos hermanos, si al final nos amamos no hay pero que valga - con eso terminó la explicación de las gemelas. Lincoln estaba asombrado por la mentalidad tan abierta que tenia sus hermanas mayores.

Lincoln : Bueno, supongo que no hay ningun problema, ¿que dicen si vamos a dormir? Mañana debemos comprar algunas cosas para el año nuevo - Las gemelas sonrieron y siguieron a su hermano adentro para dejarse caer en el umbral de los sueños.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE. CENTRO COMERCIAL DE ROYALWOODS. 11:20AM

Lincoln Lana y Lola estaban comprando suministros para el año nuevo, cosas como gomitas comestibles, malvaviscos y todo tipo de dulces junto al resto de la comida claro. Los tres se dirigían a la salida cuando varios sujetos se acercaron a Lola con bloc de notas y comenzaron a hacer preguntas.

Paparazzi : Señorita Loud se le ha visto con este joven albino en múltiples ocasiones ¿el es su novio?.

Paparazzi 2 : Mis Fuentes confirman que él es su hermano pero en una ocasión se les vió besandose en el parque.

Paparazzi 3 : ¿Es cierto que tiene un relación incestuosa con su hermano aqui presente? - Los paparazzis hacian cada vez mas preguntas hasta que uno de ellos empujó a Lana al piso ganándose un puñetazo de parte de Lincoln.

Lincoln : Lola llevate a Lana y vuelvan a casa, yo me encargo de ellos - Lola ayudó a su hermana a levantarse y salieron de ahí en direccion a la salida - ¿Quieren una primera? Pues aqui la tengo - Lincoln golpeó a otro paparazzi y estos comenzaron a tomar fotos y a dirigir sus preguntas hacia él - Parásitos - pensó con desagrado.

Lola corría a toda velocidad impaciente por llegar a su hogar, Lana quien iba unos pasos detras de ella la seguía intentando alcanzarla, una vez llegaron afuera Lola mientras corria detuvo un taxi, el auto se detuvo del otro lado de la calle y cuando Lola quizo cruzar olvidó mirar el camino.

Lana : !LOLA! - Gritó con pánico.

Lola escuchó el sonido de una bocina de auto luego sintió un tiron que la lanzó hacia atras y el mundo se pusó en camara lenta, Lola vió a alguien a punto de ser atropellada, ¿era ella?... No, tenia el mismo rostro pero ella no usaria jeans en navidad, ella tampoco usa converse negros y sobre todo ella no tiene una gorra roja...

Lola : !LANA!... - Un choque fué lo que escuchó, en la calle yacía el cuerpo de una chica rubia con una herida en la espalda, estaba sangrando mucho, rápidamente aun mientras lloraba a cantaros su hermana llamaba a una ambulancia mientras rezaba a cada deidad conocida que su hermana no muriera.

1 AÑO DESPUÉS.

Lincoln llevaba a una rubia entre sus brazos mientras subia los escalones para entrar a su casa. Después de dejar a la chica en una silla volvió abajo por otra silla solo que esta era especial, ya que era algo fundamental para la rubia.

Lincoln : ¿Estas Lista? - Lana asintió y Lincoln la pusó suavemente sobre su silla de ruedas - Este es nuestro nuevo hogar ¿que te parece? - preguntó entusiasmado, Lana sonrió y asintió con la cabeza afirmando que le gustaba. Rápidamente el rsotro de Lincoln cambió a uno mas serio, se agachó para estar a la altura de Lana y asi verla a los ojos.

Lincoln : Lana debo decirte algo... Yo... Ya no puedo - ahi estaba, el rechazo que ella habia estado esperando desde el choque de hace un año - Tener que cargarte cada vez que debas subir escalones es algo muy agotador - cada palabra dolia pero ella ya estaba lista - es por eso que ya no puedo seguir asi - Lana agachó la cabeza mientras contenia las lagrimas, de repente un pedazo de papel cayó en sus piernas, era un volante de un GYM - ¿Que opinas? Sé que no me haré fuerte de la noche a la mañana pero... Oye ¿estás bien Lana? Estas llorando - Era una tonta, ¿porque pensaba que él la dejaria? Es Lincoln.

Lana : Lo siento Lincoln, pensaba que tu me estabas rechazando por como estoy ahora - decía mientras lagrimales salian de sus ojos. Lincoln la abrazó y mientras acariciaba su cabeza la reconfortaba.

Lincoln : Yo nunca escúchame bien Lana, nunca te rechazaría por algo como esto, esta silla no cambia nada , para mi sigues siendo la chica llena de lodo y aceite de motor de la que me enamoré - Mientras Lana lloraba en el hombro de su hermano alguien entraba a la casa.

Lola : ¿Adivinen quien consiguió trabajo en la agencia de modelaje?... ¿Chicos, que pasa, porque esta llorando Lana? - preguntó la diva.

Lana : Lola, te quiero hermana - Lola sintió un pinchazo en el corazón que casi la hace llorar- yo también quiero hermanita - Y con ese abrazo la vida juntos de los tres loud comenzó.

2 AÑOS DESPUES. PLAYA DEL HOTEL GOLD. DUBAI.

Un Hombre de pelo blanco con 29 añosde edad llevaba cargada a una mujer rubia de 24 años, el hombre llevaba un pantalon de seda blanco de esos que usan las personas para hacer yoga mientras que la mujer utilizaba un bikini del mismo color que resaltaba sus curvas, delante de ellos iba otra mujer muy parecida a la que llevaba el hombre en brazos solo que esta tenia un bikini rosa muy exotico, los empleados del hotel preparaban una mesa para ellos, Lola era muy exigente con los empleados mientras que Lincoln llevaba a Lana en brazos debido a que su silla de ruedas no pasaba por el poco espacio entre las mesas.

Lana : Lincoln, me hubieras dejado en el hotel, esto es muy vergonzoso, todos me estan mirando - decia Lana sonrojada.

Lincoln : No te iba a dejar adentro mientras nosotros nos divertíamos, ademas, amo ver como otros mueren de envidia al ver que tengo a la mujer mas hermosa Ouch - Lola le pisó el pie - A una de las mujeres mas hermosas del mundo jeje - Lola se sentó en la mesa ya lista, Lincoln dejó a Lana en una de las sillas y fué a buscar su silla de ruedas por si queria dar una vuelta por la playa luego, despues de que Lincoln se retiró las gemelas comenzaron a charlar, detras de ellas estaba un grupo de mujeres en sus treintas quienes las veian con envidia y recelo.

Rose : Miren á la princesita, es demasiado delicada como para tocar el suelo jajaja ,es un desperdicio que ese galan se junté con niñas como estas - sus palabras fueron claras al igual que sus intenciones ,Lola estaba a punto de caerles encima cuando Lana la detuvo , las demas se molestaron al ser ignoradas, despues de un rato Lincoln volvió cargando una silla, puso la silla Juntó a Lana y cuando intentó ayudarla a subir esta lo detuvo.

Lana : Quiero estas sentada aqui un rato mas - Lincoln asintió y se sentó junto a sus esposas, las señoras de la otra mesa bajaron las cabezas al ver la silla de ruedas, ya no tenian suficiente valor para alzar la cara.

Con una seña Lincoln llamó a uno de los meseros y procedió a ordenar. Despues de un rato un chico de 16 años se sienta en la mesa con Rose y sus amigas.

Charlie : Hola mamá, ¿que pasa? las veo desanimadas - preguntó el joven.

Rose : Nada hijo, ¿encontraste alguien a quien entrevistar? - respondió mientras tomaba un trago de su su mojito.

Charlie : No, creo que reprobare el curso de periodista, aquí no hay nadie con una historia interesante que contar.- Charlie se fijó que su madre estaba mirando de reojo a una mesa detras de ella, nada muy interesante solo dos chicas y un hombre de pelo blanco...! Pelo blanco!

Charlie : No puede ser es Lincoln Loud , el creador de El Caminante - los ojos de Charlie se iluminaron en ese momento, los caricaturistas de Adult Swim tienen la reputación de tener vidas interesantes - De seguro el me dara la historia que necesito - Rose intento parar a su hijo pero este se lanzo sin pensarlo dos veces hacia la mesa de los loud.

Charlie : Señor Loud, es un placer conocerlo, mi nombre es Charlie Side soy un gran fan suyo, me preguntaba si podria ayudarme en un proyecto, necesito una historia interesante para mostrar y creo que usted tiene esa historia - el chico era rapido, hiperactivo de alguna forma.

Lincoln : Normalmente no soy muy amigable con los paparazzi pero tu me agradas, de acuerdo chico te contaré mi historia ,la historia de un chico que junto a sus hermana superan los problemas de la vida, de un chico que con el apoyo de su familia pudo llegar a lo mas alto y de como ese chico terminó casándose con sus dos hermanas y esperando a dos niñas en camino - Solo con esa introducción Charlie se había emocionado, pero aun con toda su emoción hizo la pregunta inicial.

Charlie : ¿Y como se llamaria esta historia? - preguntó el emocionado muchacho. Lincoln miró a sus esposas y luego de nuevo al muchacho.

Lincoln : Digamos que esto es un... Amor Compartido.

¿FIN?

RECUERDEN VOTAR PARA QUE SEA CONVERTIDO EN SAGA, Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIO.

SIN MAS QUE DECIR, Yo soy CoCoaFic 🍵 


End file.
